It is generally known to provide cage type supports for supporting flexible netting and the like over small plants and shrubs (including vegetables) to protect them from damage by deer and other foraging animals.
One of the drawbacks of previous known supports of this type is that each support will only protect a single plant up to a given size. This necessitates providing supports in a wide range of sizes to conform to a wide range of types and sizes of plants. Also, such supports do not readily lend themselves to protecting plants that are planted close together or close to a house or other building structure. Nor do such supports readily lend themselves to protecting plants in a garden plot. Furthermore, the supports do not readily permit access to the protected plants without completely removing all of the netting covering the plants.